In telecommunications systems, a call agent serves as a media gateway controller to handle specific services to client endpoints (e.g., stationary or desktop phones or mobile devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, etc.). A call agent controls signaling communications between client endpoints, including connecting one client endpoint to another based upon user entry of a destination (e.g., phone) number associated with the other client endpoint that is used by the call agent to connect the client endpoints so as to facilitate communication of content (e.g., audio and/or video content) between the client endpoints. The call agent further terminates the connection after the communication has ended (e.g., based upon one or both client endpoints signaling an end for the communication in a conventional or other suitable manner).
Operation of telecommunications with typical call agents, while useful for stationary (e.g., on-prem) endpoint devices, may experience some issues with certain mobile endpoint devices. For example, traditional approaches that provide long term signal connections with mobile endpoint devices (e.g., to provide a call agent with information about the availability of a mobile endpoint device) can lead to a shortened time period in which the mobile endpoint device can be used between battery charging. In addition, mobile operating systems are prone to shutting down of applications being run on mobile client devices in scenarios in which such applications are not currently being used (i.e., not in the foreground). Mobile endpoint devices can also experience connectivity issues (e.g., a mobile phone call connection may be lost when moving to areas in which the signal degrades or is lost) that result in a dropped communication, which can complicate the ability for the mobile endpoint device to re-connect with an ongoing or real-time communication session (e.g., a communication session that involves three or more parties). In addition, it can be difficult for a user to transition between a cloud based, mobile endpoint device and an on-prem endpoint device based upon conventional telecommunication systems.